


Mates

by Spiderladslut



Series: Monsters [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Really has a thing for Jughead’s arm muscles, But he’s a good hunter, F/M, Fluff, Hunter Jughead Jones, Light Angst, M/M, Veronica Lodge is an Amazing Friend, Werewolf Archie Andrews, Witch Veronica Lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: A few weeks later Archie gave Jughead the mating bite so that he is officially claimed as an Alpha’s mate.And they lived happily together as the alpha and hunter of the pack.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> Hey dude hope you like!

Getting the bite And changing was an experience…. so to speak.

He didn’t have a normal pack like most Werewolves. No, his pack consisted of Veronica the witch of the pack, Betty the other werewolf of the pack. And finally, Jughead. The human of the pack.

Now to the human eye, Jughead is a weak writer boy who couldn’t lift a Pebble to save his life. But don’t be mistaken.

Jughead was the only one besides Veronica that knew about the supernatural long before him and Betty.

Jughead comes from a long history of hunters, FP had started training Jughead when he was just a kid. Is what he had said the day he was explaining why he knew about all this.

Jughead is quiet and lethal when he hunts, but, that is not the main focus here.

After Archie had turned, he started getting feelings of possessiveness towards him. If there was another pack that was crossing through and one of them was flirting with him he felt the urge to rip their throat out.

Hell even before Archie turned Archie always knew his feelings for Jughead went a little farther than brotherly, but he always pushed them aside telling himself it wasn’t real.

Now he had a real excuse, telling himself it’s just an alpha thing.

-

“Ronnie, you know things about werewolves right?” Archie asked, climbing into bed next to Veronica, she had looked up from her book with confusion written on her face.

“I know a lot of things, but yes, why do you ask?”

“Well, uh- it’s just-“ Archie didn’t really know how to farm the question.

“Archiekins it’s okay you can tell me” Veronica soothed running her fingers over his knuckles.

Archie sighed, “I dunno it’s about Jughead? Ever since I turned this year I just have feelings of possessiveness? Like if there’s another werewolf or creature flirting with Jughead I just want to rip their head off. At first I thought this was some kind of alpha thing but I don’t think it is anymore Ronnie” Archie explained quietly.

Veronica was silent in thought, she had a sad look on her face but she smiled through it.

“Is… is his Scent Stronger lately?”

“Yes, a lot”

“Does he make your wolf calm when he’s around? Like, fully calm”

“Yeah”

“Oh Archiekins, it looks like you found your mate” she laughed with a sad smile.

“Mates? What are mates?” Archie’s frowned and his eyebrows knitted together.

“You Know the term Soulmates right? Two people meant to be for the rest of their lives”

“Yeah Of course”

“Well, mates is a supernatural term for soulmates archiekins, Jughead is your soulmate.”

Archie felt shock go through his entire body, his eyes were wide and his mouth agap.

“What?! No! Ronnie I love you! I-“

Veronica shushed him and cupped his cheeks.

“Archie, I love you too, and I always will. And you can stay with me for days or months or years. But you will eventually go to him because he is your mate. We just weren’t meant to be archiekins.” Veronica said with a sad smile plastered on her face, Archie took her hands into his own.

“I love you Ronnie”

“I love you too archiekins, now, go get your mate. I’m right behind you.”

Archie nodded firmly and went off to find Jughead.

-

Jughead’s focus was on the targets, he was training with some new arrows.

Jughead stared at the red dot right in the middle before letting go and hitting it spot on.

He grinned victoriously before he heard the bushes ruffle, there was no breeze or wind.

His fingers tighten around it he whirled when he saw out of the corner of his eye as it goes behind him.

“Wow! Wow! Wow! It’s just me Juggie!” Archie said hurriedly staring at the arrow that’s right between his eyes.

Jughead lowered the arrow and rolled his eyes.

“God arch, I’m human and I have better reflexes than you.” He aimed the arrow for the target once again.

“yeah well I’m new at this” Archie muttered kicking the ground. Jughead laughed a little at his friends childish antics.

“Jughead I need to talk to you about something really important.”

Jughead turned around to face his friend.

“What girl troubles again?”

Archie huffed, “the exact opposite actually, guy troubles”

“Oh” Jughead smirked, “didn’t know you swinged that way Archie”

“More like I spin that way” Archie made the circle motion.

Jughead nodded, “thanks for telling me arch, now who’s the guy that’s got your heart in a loop.” Jughead asked leaning back on a tree with his arms crossed. Jughead was wearing a T-Shirt and my God Archie did not realize how much muscle Jughead actually had.

“Uh, well” Archie smiled as he got an idea.

“Well He has black hair”

“Mmhm”

“Blue gray eyes that are sometimes green”

“Oh nice”

“He’s got some muscle which I really like in a guy”

“Oh so we’re getting Detailed”

“And he’s a smartass, but kind when he wants to be.” Archie said taking a step closer to Jughead.

“And He has a beanie that looks like a crown.”

Jughead’s eyes widen.

“And he’s a hunter that’s probably the most scariest thing I’ve ever seen but my God them arms.”

“And he’s my mate” Archie smiled, he had now cornered him against the tree.

“Jughead, you’re my mate”

“What?! Are you sure?! I mean- Veronica! Archie—“ Jughead began to sputter, not really making any sense while his mind was trying to process. But he’s cut off by Archie’s lips on his own. Archie’s lips are soft but a bit chapped, but, he feels something he hasn’t ever felt before kissing Archie.

They break apart for air a few moments later, and all Jughead can say is “oh”

Archie chuckled

“Yeah, oh”

-

A few weeks later Archie gave Jughead the mating bite so that he is officially claimed as an Alpha’s mate.

And they lived happily together as the alpha and hunter of the pack.

 

 

 


End file.
